


Wild Thing

by Grumpymagrat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpymagrat/pseuds/Grumpymagrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy has a suprise for Dean. Ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: We hold not rights to any character from Supernatural and are not making any money from this venture.
> 
> A/N: This is dedicated to Lauren. Without her ‘DO IT! DO IT!’ this story would never have been written.

Sam smiles at Dean, who is currently held by soft restraints to the bed. He is so going to enjoy this. He reaches to turn on the media player on the laptop. The music begins to play, Sammy starts swaying in time to it. Closing his eyes he lets the music wash over him. Moving to the beat he begins to strip, slowly moving closer to the bed.

Dean’s excitement is growing with every second watching Sammy. As Sammy reaches the bed he wants to touch but the restraints prevent him. Sam softly runs his hands across his chest. His breaths are quickly becoming short harsh pants. Sam smiles and laughs, “Like that?” He straddles his brother’s hips, still swaying to the music. He pinches Dean’s nipple, drawing a moan of pleasure and pain from his brother. He smiles even wider and bends to lick it. Enjoying the moans he is enticing from his brother, he begins to suckle it.

Dean is becoming desperate. He wants, needs to touch is brother. He pulled at the restraints, but they wouldn’t give an inch.

Sam whispers in his brother’s ear. “You can’t undo the restraints. They’re too well tied. I made sure of that. Just remember, I’m in charge here.”

Sam’s breath was warm and enticing, causing Dean’s need to grow. He continues to struggle, growling, “SAMMY! Stop teasing and do something!”

Laughing Sam says, “Like what? Sucking your cock? Or maybe you want me to ride it?”

“Anything. Anything! Just do something!”

Still swaying to the beat, he shimmies down his brother, leaving a trail of kisses as he goes. He reaches his throbbing cock, and slowly runs his tongue around the leaking head before taking the tip into his mouth and sucking gently.

“GOD DAMMIT, SAMMY! FUCK! STOP TEASING! HARDER!”

Laughing, he takes more of his cock into his mouth, humming the song as he does so, driving Dean wild. He sucks, licks, and hums, bringing his brother almost to completion.

“Sam-m-m I’m-m gonna come.”

Quickly pulling off and grabbing the base of his cock hard, “Not yet you aren’t. You’re gonna come inside me.”

Moving up, he lined up Dean’s cock with his hole and pressed down. Giving himself a moment to adjust to his brother being inside, he then began moving. He rode his brother’s cock to the beat of the music, completely letting himself go. He felt his brother shudder under him and his cum filling his ass. It sent him to go over the edge, squirting his cum over his brother’s chest. Smiling he pulled off his brother and headed to the bathroom to get a washcloth to clean them off. Turning and looking at his blissed out brother he said, “Bet you never thought you’d get fucked to Wild Thing.”


End file.
